D A R K S T O R M S
by Snowspider of ColdClan
Summary: Mintpaw has always wanted to be great, respected warrior. But after a traumatizing experience she is pressured into becoming a medicine cat. When the clan catches a terrible virus Mintpaw is forced to go on a journey with Cedarpaw, the clan's most skilled apprentice. But a simple search for catnip turns into much more when they discover an old rival's dark plans for revenge.
**Hello there! First of all, thank you for giving this story a chance! I do really hope you enjoy this! I'd like to start off by apologizing in advance for possible slow chapters. I am in Spring Break at the moment so I do have time to write but with school and all it might get more complicated. Reviews** **absolutely** **make my day and will push me to update faster, so if you could, maybe leave one when your done reading? Don't be afraid to leave** **criticism** **, I am a young writer with much to learn. Thank you! :3**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

Leaves crunched under the dark grey tom's paws. The ground was damp and dark. The frost that had crept over the soil had been melted in the heat of the little sun that shined.

Following him was a line of cats. Right behind was a pale grey tom with the coldest of blue eyes. Right ahead of the almost black tom was a pretty white she-cat with ginger patches chatting quietly with two other toms; one large dark grey and white and the other slim but muscular with a dark red-brown color.

"Crowtalon," The pale grey tom called. The dark grey tom slowed down, letting him catch up.

"What can I do for you Frozenwhisker?" Crowtalon asked, little emotion in his voice. Frozenwhisker looked around to check if anyone would be close enough to overhear what he was about to say.

"Are you sure that you want to do this? We could just leave with the others and only come back when we have enough cats to really have the guts the call ourselves the firth clan." Frozenwhsiker whispered, his eyes darting around stressfully.

"No, the leaders must know, or at least think that it was their own clan mates who made the decision to leave. Anything other than telling them face-to-face and giving a public option will steer up unneeded questions. We stick to the plan Frozenwhsiker." Crowtalon ordered. Frozenwhisker dipped his head in acknowledgment.

The pretty she-cat dropped back to Frozenwhisker and Crowtalon.

"Clovertail." Crowtalon greeted with a purred. She smiled but her eyes reflected an other emotion. Fear.

Frozenwhisker seemed to already picked up on her signals and left the couple alone by padding up to Patchstar and Spiceshadow; the two toms ahead.

"I don't know if we should do this Crowtalon, I'm having second thoughts." Clovertail admitted. Crowtalon narrowed his eyes, had Frozenwhisker spoken to her too?

"You too? It'll be fine! We have to stick to the plan. Do you really want to stay a day longer in clan that doesn't even take in poor innocent kits, or be led by a cat too proud to even back down from useless battles that cost countless lives? Think about our future Clovertail!" Crowtalon meowed, making sure not to let his anger get the best of him; he had to keep quiet.

"That's your brother you're talking about! He's not a bad cat, and who knows, leading is harder than it seems... You could talk to him, it's not too late." Clovertail pleaded. Crowtalon tail swished from side to side.

"It is too late. And it has been ever since my mother's death. He'll never be the same, I know it." He said, his voice softening. Clovertail flattened her ears and lowered her head. She then nodded.

"You're right. This is something we have to do. I just wish we didn't..." Crowtalon smiled out of sympathy, he hadn't wanted it to come to this either. But he couldn't live with this anymore. After his brother had refused to help the three innocent rogue kits, he had snapped.

Ever since Crowtalon and Patchstar's mother was killed by a gang of rogues, Patchstar had developed a burning hatred for rogues. All rogues.

"We're here." Clovertail announced. The Great Oaks. Where ever moon, the four clans held a gathering to exchange news and share-tongues. It was then and there that he had known he had to start a new clan, and make things right. He knew this because after his mother death, he had noticed another tree growing. It was small and fragile but Crowtalon knew it would grow as big as the other oaks if you gave it a little time, just like this clan he was about to build. It was a message from StarClan.

The deputy of NightClan; Icethroat and Frozenwhisker were introducing their youngest sister, Snowstream to the StreamClan medicine cat; Softwing. Snowstream was a mute she-cat. Many looked down at her when she was young, although she was the only surviving kit of her litter. Many under estimated the young cat but with the help of her two respected older brothers she grew into a fine warrior. She was especially close to Frozenwhisker, him having known what it was like to be under estimated as he had been compared to his brother his whole life. Crowtalon knew that if Snowstream decided to stay in NightClan it would cause Frozenwhisker a great deal of pain and sorrow.

Seated on the Low Branch were the four leaders; Patchstar, Waterstar, Redstar and Finchstar. Waterstar was crouched, a smile on her face as she mewed something to Troutclaw, not only the deputy of StreamClan but her mate as he stood proud under the branch. Redstar and Finchstar were chatting quietly. The two deputies of the opposite clans didn't seem to approve of their leaders choice to forgive the other leader so easily after the battle that had taken play a moon back. Hawktalon and Vixenfire gave each other suspicious and cold looks, the tension between them dangerously high. Crowtalon made sure to take note of this.

Patchstar was the one who broke up the chattering and started the Gathering.

"Let the Gathering begin!" He shouted, his voice booming throughout the clearing.

He dipped his head to Finchstar, letting her kick things off. She gave him a nod and stepped forward, her sleek and long golden pelt gently rippling in the moonlight.

"This has been a good moon for BreezeClan! Blossomstorm has given birth to three beautiful, healthy kits; Wolfkit, Mosskit and Lionkit! We congratulate the father, Sneezewhisker!" Finchstar announced with a purr.

The clans cheered as Crowtalon scanned the crowd for Sneezewhisker. He spotted the grey tom sitting next too Briarpelt and a tom from BirchClan that he recognized as Newtclaw.

"Despite the colder weather, prey is running well and the clan is being feed. This is all the news BreezeClan has to share for this moon." Finchstar finished with a smile, bowing her head to Waterstar who had stepped up to speak next. The she-cat seemed to be more jumpy than he usual collected self.

"This moon has been filled with wonderful surprises! StreamClan is thriving! The rivers are filled with fish and the birds have migrated towards our territory. Cedarpaw has been made into a warrior and is now known as Cedarstep!" Waterstar said proudly. The new warrior looked at his paws while the cats around him shouted his name. Crowtalon smiled gently and joined in. He remembered when Rainstar, the previous NightClan leader had announced that he and his brother had been made warriors. He had been so proud as everyone from the four clans united cheered for him, all together in union. No borders or war to separate them... It was nice. One day maybe, Crowtalon thought to himself. I have to take it one step at a time but just maybe, one day these cats could stand as one. Lead by one cat, in one clan, with one goal; to live on forever in the stars or in the ground.

Crowtalon shook out of it and snapped his focus back onto Waterstar.

"Lakepaw and Poppypaw are now apprentices and are mentored by Whitecloud and Blazefur!" Crowtalon glanced at the two young she-cats standing at the front of the crowd. He smiled; Crowtalon did have a thing for younger cats and kits. In fact he couldn't wait until he and Clovertail had a litter of their own.

"And, to finish things off, will not be present as a leader for the next three moons, maybe four moons and Troutclaw will be taking my place for the time being as I am expecting kits." The clans roared in cheers and shouts. StreamClan was especially loud. Waterstar was one, if not the most respected cat in this generation. She was a young, strong and powerful leader. StreamClan was in good paws after their crazed previous leader; Rosestar. Crowtalon couldn't remember the she-cat being sane or stable, but older warriors did mention she was once a respectable warrior with the sharpest of eyes that caught ever little movement. That didn't change after her whole melt down; her gaze was still as cold and calculating. Rumor was that Rosestar had lost it when she lost her son and sister in the same moon. Her sister had been taken away by two-legs and her son had been brutally attacked by a fox and only been found the day after the attack, half died. They say he died at her paws and it was that that really pulled the final lever.

Redstar stepped forward as he gave Waterstar a smile.

"This has been a slower moon for BirchClan and I have little news to share other than Blizzardtail has retired to the elders den after serving BirchClan for 78 long moons." Redstar stepped back, nodding to Patchstar.

Crowtalon raced forward, it was time. Gracefully and swiftly Crowtalon leapt onto the large branch where the other leaders were sitting. He cleared his throat as everyone starred at him in confusion.

"Um, I have something important... Being from NightClan, I know this information has greater matters than any news that needs to be passed from NightClan." He explained, standing up straight. He padded forward,

"What are you _doing?_ " Patchstar hissed through shut teeth. Crowtalon didn't answer.

"I have decided I no longer want to be a part of NightClan. Myself along with a few other cats are going to make a new clan. Here if you let us, somewhere further if you don't... Why leave? We have our own personal reasons. I don't agree with my brother's way of leading and think this clan I am to build can rise to glory and fame as each as every one of the four clans. StarClan has sent a message. Have you not noticed the fifth tree growing? An acorn has fallen from this great big tree, do you not see what this means? Any cat that wants to join can meet up here, tomorrow. We will be leaving at sun down. I have two questions for you, the first one is; do you have what it takes? The second is," Crowtalon turned to the leaders, "Will you let us share this territory as the fifth clan?"

Everyone was in shock. No one moved a muscle. Except for Patchstar.

"What are you doing Crowtalon?" Patchstar hissed.

"What's right." Crowtalon said, staring his brother dead in the eye. With a roar Patchstar sliced his claws over his brothers face.

"Be gone! I don't want to see your face ever again you traitor!" Patchstar yowled, his eyes cold, reflecting no emotion but pure anger.

* * *

 **ALLEGIANCES**

 **NIGHTCLAN**

 **Leader:** Patchstar- Dark grey and white tom with green eyes. Patchstar knows what he wants and how to get it. He is a smooth talker though is quiet at most times. He is clever and has a great vision.

 **Deputy:** Icethroat- White tom with blueish-grey tabby patches and pale blue eyes. He is wise and friendly, loyal and tries to avoid battles but if the sign is clear and battle is needed, then he won't hesitate to lead his warriors into battle.

 **Medicine Cat:** Quietleaf- Small pale grey she-cat. She is quiet and soft-spoken although she is very smart and clever and can see through cats. She has a very strong connection with StarClan and is very kind.

 **Warriors:**

Oakfur- Skinny light brown tabby tom. Snappy and impatient at time but is a strong loyal warrior. He is proud, and hates accepting his lost and defeats. He can be quick to jump in battle and he is very swift.

Leafybreeze- Dark golden-brown she-cat with bright green eyes. She is kind and very friendly. She is very chatty and easily makes new friends. She is energetic and jumpy. She loves kits and makes a great mother. APPRENTICE: RUSSETPAW

Spiceshadow- Short-furred dark red-brown tom with black streaks and ginger streaks and amber eyes. Spiceshadow is a smart and silent kind of cat. He is slick, cold, fierce and has little mercy. He lost half of his ear in a fire and has a scar on his muzzle, his hind leg, chest, tail and belly from old battles. He was born outside of the clan to a rogue.

Blacktail- Dark grey she-cat with a black tail. She is sometimes snappy, and impatient. She has a sharp-tongue and is a bit cold but once you get to know her she can be a bit friendlier. She is a fierce warrior and mostly keeps to herself.

Leopardheart - Dark golden-brown she-cat with large black spots and an especially fluffy tail. Friendly and loves to have fun. She is easy-going and has a great sense of humor. She has thick fur to keep her warn during the colder seasons.

Briarpelt- Golden-brown tabby she-cat with a light underbelly and green eyes. She is kind, and very friendly. She is a bit shy, and soft-spoken but fun to be around. She is respectful and jumps very high, and is a great climber.

Snowstream- Pretty white she-cat with pretty pale blue eyes. She is mute and many looked down upon her as a young apprentice, but she coped well with being a warrior and is the prettiest she-cat in the clan. She is determined and never gives up.

Nettlesplash- Big, dark brown tom with a scar on hind leg and chest. Brave and loyal. He is a great fighter and has scars from a fight against StreamClan as an apprentice. He fought off a full-grown warrior at the young age, gaining the respect of his clan mates. APPRENTICE: THISTLEPAW

Bluefeather- Dark blueish-grey she-cat with big blueish-green eyes. She is energetic and jumpy. She is a bit naive but is fun to be around. She has a great sense of humor and is a great hunter.

 **Apprentices:**

Russetpaw- Dark red-brown she-cat with an even darker tail and amber eyes. She is jumpy and loyal and is very friend, unlike her father, Spiceshadow. Though she is fast and sneaky. Her mother died at young age.

Thistlepaw- Pitch black tom with amber eyes. A bit cold and unsocial but if you manage to become friends with him he can be kind and generous. He is loyal and fast. Russetpaw's brother.

Cedarpaw- Dark grey tom with green eyes and one black paw. He is caring, generous and accepting. He is a skilled cat and has great potential although he doesn't like to admit it. He is Blacktail's younger sibling and Badgerfang's last living son.

 **Queens:**

Deerleap- Dark brown she-cat with cream flecks with green eyes. Energetic and loyal, friendly and chatty. Mother too Sharpkit (Large dark brown tom with green eyes), Flowerkit (Small cream she-cat with large grey flecks, black flecks, ginger flecks and brown flecks.), and too Greykit (Dark grey tabby tom with a white paw.)

Lilybreeze- Pale cream she-cat with many black spots and green eyes. She is gentle and soft-spoken but is extremely brave. Mother to Shatteredkit (Silver tabby tom with ice blue eyes.), Mintkit small pale silver she-kit with a white underbelly, chest, paws and under tail with green eyes.), Cinderkit (dark grey she-kit with lighter tail and paws) and Falconkit (Small dark grey tabby tom with cream underbelly.)

 **Elders:**

Badgerfang- Large black and white tom with amber eyes. Kind and loves telling stories. He is boastful and loves making others laugh. He loves younger cats. He is brave and loyal, very proud.

Sparrowsong- Once-pretty red-brown she-cat. She is a bit cranky but loves listening Badgerfang tell stories to the young ones and seeing their expressions. She is Russetpaw and Thistlepaw's adoptive grandmother.

 **BIRCHCLAN**

 **Leader:** Redstar- Bright ginger tabby tom with green eyes. Loyal and proud. Brave and friendly, accepting but can be very fierce. He has a large scar on his front paw from when he was a kit.

 **Deputy:** Vixenfire- Black she-cat with dark ginger markings with violet eyes. Cold and fierce. Great fighter, swift and sharp-tongued. Had a very rough life and there is some strange tension between her and Spiceshadow.

 **Medicine Cat:** Hazelfur- Light brown and tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes. Smart, has a great memory, gentle, and is a naturally gifted medicine cat. She badly wants an apprentice.

 **BREEZECLAN**

 **Leader:** Finchstar- Golden she-cat with green eyes. Soft-spoken and kind. Tries to avoid battles. She was considered weak until she snapped one day and led her warriors on an unneeded attack against BirchClan.

 **Deputy:** Hawktalon- Handsome, dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Strong, brave, loyal, strategic, great fighter, stern, but is friendly mostly and keeps his word. He is a great teacher and a fierce warrior.

 **Medicine Cat:** Flamewhisker- Ginger tabby tom with light green eyes and a white chest. Smart, calm, helpful, but can be energetic and loud too. Is great with herbs. APPRENTICE: MISTYPAW

 **STREAMCLAN**

 **Leader:** Waterstar- Pretty blueish-grey she-cat with large blue eyes and one white paw. Fair and loyal. She is a young leader, but she is respected amongst the clans and she is a great warrior. Noble and smart.

 **Deputy:** Troutclaw- Large silver tabby tom with silver and white streaks. Smart and loyal, brave and friendly. Easy-going and makes a great mentor. Waterstar is his mate and their kits are Jaypaw, Splashpaw and Riverpaw. APPRENTICE: MOSSPAW

 **Medicine Cat:** Softwing- Blue-grey she-cat with soft pale blue eyes and a very long tail. Clumsy, nice, smart, kind and forgetful. She wasn't exactly shaped to be a medicine cat but this is what she wanted to be so she tried and tried, no matter how may times she messed up. Her sister is Waterstar.

 **CaveClan**

 **Leader:** _Crowtalon- Large dark grey, almost black tom with amber eyes. Calm and collected, smart and clever. But he is fierce and unforgiving. He used to be a kind and caring cat. He vowed revenge on his brother Patchstar, and will do anything to take him down. He is a former member of NightClan._

 **Deputy:** _Frozenwhisker-_ _Very pale, silvery grey tom with ice blue eyes and one grey paw. Cold and calm, serious and always ready to jump into battle. Extremely perceptive, but prone to suffer high anxiety and be suspicious of others. Quiet and doesn't speak much. He is one of Crowtalon's closest followers and is a former NightClan member._

 **Medicine Cat:** _Rosefrost- Pale silver she-cat with ice blue eyes and grey patches. She always sees the good in cats. She is friendly and young, always looking on the bright side and has a good sense of humor. Former BreezeClan member. She left because there was no space for a medicine cat apprentice._

 **Warriors:**

 _Ravenswoop- Black tom with a white chest and amber eyes. He is swift and quick to jump into battle. He is friendly once you get to know him and he is loyal to his new clan. He is a former member of BirchClan; he was exiled as a warrior when he was blamed for killing a clan-mate. He hates BirchClan and this is why he joined Crowtalon._

 _Hollyfire- Tortoiseshell she-cat with mostly black patches and green eyes, no white. She is fierce and fast. A former kittypet. She is serious and mature, a great warrior. She is loyal and follows orders very well. Her mate is Ravenswoop and her daughter is Oliveleaf who she is very proud of. APPRENTICE: GOLDENPAW_

 _Embertalon- Dark russet-coloured tom with green eyes. He is friendly and fun to be around with his clan, family and friends, and is a great father to Featherpaw and Goldenpaw. But he is fierce and cold towards strangers and is very protective. Former loner. His mate is Silversong._

 _Silversong- Pretty silver she-cat with blue eyes. Loving and sweet, soft-spoken and smart. She dislikes fighting, but isn't afraid to fight if its needed. She is kind and gentle, very motherly and caring. Her mate is Embertalon and her two kits are Goldenpaw and Featherpaw._

 _Owlmask- Golden-brown tom with darker golden-brown patches and green eyes. Friendly and nice. He is fun to be around and is a great swimmer. He is a former rogue and respects Crowtalon. His brother is Tigerstrike. APPRENTICE: PETALPAW_

 _Tigerstrike- Brown tabby tom with amber eyes. He is powerful and strong. He is brave and he hates giving up, making him a very good warrior. He is chatty, and somewhat friendly but is a bit defensive._

 _Flamestreak- Ginger tabby tom with yellow-green eyes. He is energetic and friendly, a great hunter. His best friend is Rosefrost and was actually born a rogue but they convinced him that StreamClan gave him away so he would build up hate for StreamClan. No one knows but Fozenwhisker that Flamestreak thinks he was given up. He makes friends very easily and is fun to be around. APPRENTICE: FEATHERPAW_

 _Oliveleaf- Small black she-cat with dark, olive green eyes. She is quiet and fast. She is an amazing fighter, possibly the best in the clan and is very swift and smart. She was born in CaveClan and is very proud of that. She is cold when you first meet her, but as you get to know her she can be more fun and very generous but she is always alert, and its hard to earn her trust._

 **Apprentices:**

 _Petalpaw- Pretty calico she-cat with big, bright green eyes. Sweet and joyful, full of energy and ready to accept any challenge. She is the proud daughter of Frozenwhisker and always tries to make her father happy. Her mother died two moons after she was born._

 _Featherpaw- Small silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes and white spots. She is quiet and soft-spoken; gentle like her mother is a very good swimmer. She is kind and friendly, never wants to get in trouble. Her brother is Goldenpaw._

 _Goldenpaw- Golden tom with a few darker flecks and faint tabby stripes, amber eyes. Troublemaker, curious and adventurous, brave and always takes ricks. He is fun to be around and is quite friendly. He has a great sense of humor._

 **Queens:**

 _Clovertail- Pretty white she-cat with ginger patches. Curious and brave, easy-going and fun. Expecting Crowtalon's kits._

 **Elders:**

 _None_

* * *

 **How was that? The actual plot isn't really exposed yet, this really is a 'prologue'. I really hoped you liked that! Make sure you leave a review if you'd like more! Thank you!**


End file.
